Savi Tar Allen
"Hey guys I'm a fucking fag and my tv show is trash! See this is episode near season finale after huge plot twist drama last episode and we are dancing on a multi dimensional godly deity shit stuff . I already am confused. Watch me dance around like a fucking faggot while my cringy friends drop tons of cringy references and one liners! Yay! We are marvel now lol *dances* Käse" ''-Savi Tar Allen as he dances like a fucking faggot piece of shit retard'' Insert some gay ass summary here The Community Shut the duck up YOUR MOMMY Emmy AWARDS lol!!!11! Amazons can't get fat! Biography Origin Savi Tar Allen, the MADMAN, was just a man named Barry Allen before he was reborn as the MADMAN around 2017 and ever since his arrival the Community has changed drastically. While it wasn’t his intent to change the Community the way he did, he won’t deny that he enjoys watching everything BURN. He’s an agent of mayhem and he’ll never stop supporting causes like: ‘ SAVE BLACK BOYS ’ , ‘ STOP SEX SLAVERY ’ and fucking your mom. He’s deranged. His identity is a top secret and even though many have come close to deducing it, it doesn’t matter. Some speculate that Savi, may in fact, be multiple people. The Kingslayer managed to end Savi’s reign of COMPLEXITY XDDDDDDDD but Savi wouldn’t go down like that. A day after Savi was down, the Kingslayer was security checked and he had to change his name from KINGSLAYER to JAIME LANNISTER HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHH. For a few months Savi was TRAP AHAHAHAAH EHLO HELP!!!!! HELP ME!’nnn IM TRAP IN SPEED LOL!!!!!! But he managed to escape and he once again started wrecking chaos!!!!!!!!!! The Unholy Trinity At one point while wreaking havoc upon the rp community, the MADMAN would team up with two others: Crackhead Joe and Abel S. Tesfaye. The three would form an alliance known as the Unholy Trinity and continue to spread chaos for their own amusement LOL FUCKIng MADMEN XDDDD. Shortly after the Unholy Trinity's creation, they would immediately target the RP Burn Book because it is fucking cancer!!!!!! While their attack on the RP Burn Book was in progress, Savi would eventually have a falling out with Abel, blaming him for "stealing" Amy Harper from him despite the fact that they never dated, but that doesn't matter because WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM A FUCKING COMPLEX MADMAN KID WHOS TV SHOW IS FOR KIDS. Arrow is for men...,,,,,,!! This resulted in Savi and Abel turning on each other while attacking the Burn Book. While all this played out, Crackhead Joe did not hesitate to rush to the MADMAN's defense. Amy would also be dragged into the crossfire, shutting down all of Savi's claims and gaining the support of the majority of the bystanders. This further increased the hate for the complex speedster, forcing him to battle some dumb russian bitch named Anya who can't tell a fucking joke when she sees one!!!! ARGH! After the four-way war ended, Savi and Joe were forced to retreat and the RP Burn Book was somehow still standing despite being exposed as a fucking joke. What are these people? fucking stupidf fucxlk fuck you anyone who unironically uses the rp burn book is fucking petty!! Death "Quite the dilemma, Abel. You gonna let me fall and die? Or are you gonna pull me up and report me? What's it gonna be? Retarded man or reporter? HEHEHEHEEHEH!" ''-The madman to Abel S. Tesfaye'' At one point during his reign of terror, Savi Tar Allen discovered a way to drive everyone in The Community insane and would formulate the ultimate plan in which to utilize this for his own terrifying goals. Upon discovering this, Savi's former comrade, Abel S. Tesfaye, decided that Savi has gone too far. Right before the speedster could begin his ultimate attack, Abel confronted him on the roof of the CW Studios. What started off as a brief battle would end with Savi being shot. Right before he fell off the roof, Abel reached for the madman in an attempt to save his life. In response, Savi only laughed and refused the black man's aid, claiming that even if he died, his legacy would still live on. The speedster then completely lost his balance, laughing as he fell to his death from the rooftop, like a true compeax madman fuck!!!! Fuxinv fuck YOU ABel you piece of shit nigger. I'm not gay or anything but I'd fuck Savi sideways while Lindsay Elyse sits on my face and starts yelling out the lyrics for the blowjob song by Blink 182. I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN UNLESS YOUR MOM WILL TOUCH MY COCK!!!!! Legacy After Death "Oh, I'm sure 'cause I'm more than a mere shitposter. I'm an idea, a philosophy. And I will live on in the shadows within THE COMMUNITY's discontent. Au revoir." ''-Savi Tar Allen's last words'' Even after his death at the hands of Abel S. Tesfaye, Savi's actions would leave a major scar in the community he terrorized. Chaos would still flow and would only worsen. Savi Tar Allen's madness brought out the worst of many people, though none compared to the man who wanted to continue the madman's legacy. While Crackhead Joe would spend his days trying to hunt down everyone who has ever wronged Savi, a new so called "madman" would appear: Jeremiah Tar. Jeremiah's goal is to continue Savi Tar Allen's work... to ensure that chaos still flows within the community. Savi's killer, Abel S. Tesfaye, would struggle to cope with the madman's death given their history together. He would also be at the top of Crackhead Joe's shit list for killing Savi Tar Allen. Cheating Death Of course.. JEREMIAH’s succession didn’t last long. Savi’s followers managed to bring Savi back from the dead. Christos STAFALIDIS posed as Savi to prepare his followers for the madman’s arrival. He removed Savi’s face and stitched it to his own.. because he thought his experiment had failed. But it worked. Savi was back. Deadlier then ever. With a new viewpoint on life. He restitched his face and though his appearance was ruined he was alive now.... but that didn’t stop him from shutting down Christos. Ever since he’s been wrecking havoc in the community... more unhinged than ever. This madman... is unstoppable now.. his second time cheating death. Personality He’s a madman........ very unpredictable..... and above all..... he’s very compleux......... there’s never been a time when Savi has taken anything serious except the fact that his tv show is fucking trash!!!!!!!! He loves Bicol in conferee vodka and your mommy. He has roasted multiple roleplayers by copy pasting their OOC statuses and then reposting them as his own but ICz LLOL WHAT A MADMAN..... Seriously... tho... Savi is an utterly remorseless, unpredictable, ruthless, manipulative, and psychopathic MALE with a deep enjoyment of wanton and needless acts of violence and chaos, committed by him and the LEGION OF HORRIBLES or just in general. Unlike anything the COMMUNITY had ever seen before, SAVI is an abnormal criminal in regards that he cares nothing about organized crime or profiteering but how he only relishes in the mindless agony of everything around him. OMAR even states how he went against how usual criminals behaved due to his chaotic, rampageous, and unreasonable methods; singlehandedly, SAVI introduced the community, and perhaps even entirety of fb, an altogether different class of LUNACY, one that personified complete sadism, madness, and pure, unadorned evil with no distinguishable objective or reasoning, beyond simply that he could or he enjoyed doing so. His presence (even after death) tipped the scales of the kind of maniac the community could produce. It is heavily implied that his schizophrenic views and his vile and iniquitous behavior, even by The COMMUNITY’s standards, was the result of both his horrible childhood of being abused by his mother as well as His UNCLE ZACK, far from comforting SAVI on his ninth birthday, telling him that no one's going to care about him. However, he did state that he killed his mother for simply nagging him. Though his actual origin story is unknown... A persuasive showman, Savi had a theatricality to his insanity that MR JAGER described as being "boyishly charming". He enjoyed his time in the spotlight to the point where the rest of COMMUNITY’s criminals would operate within the shadows, he would televise his crimes for everyone to see. Whatever atrocities he would commit, one would always guarantee that there would be cameras nearby and he would do such act with a smile on his face. Cruel yet charismatic, Savi desired to create a name for himself and a legacy that would never be forgotten, he brandished a smile when Paul Cicero claimed he would become a "curse upon The COMMUNITY". His plans were usually intricate and needlessly complex, sometimes finding the challenge of them becoming a fruition or a failure entertaining nonetheless if they succeeded or otherwise and usually showcased his cunning and ingenuity in his designs. In the mind of Savi, sanity was only a prison that prevented everyone from seeing what they were: pointless cogs within a monogamous machine stuck between a never-ending loop. Savi and the Maniax believed that they were free from this prison due to their different ways of thinking and acting in comparison to everyone else and encouraged others to behave like they did, although they only thought this way because they were all mentally troubled, delusional and borderline insane. (UH???? fuck you????? LOL XDDD SAVI SKIRKS) One of his most noticeable traits was his disturbed sense of humor which was accompanied with a never-ending, manic giggling and outright laughter towards everything which fit right within savi’s own beliefs on what was funny. He was sadistic, merciless, and destructive, so he found immense joy in the idea of pain and death towards others, he smiled broadly when Bruce homes was strangled to death and shot an injured police officer who interrupted his broadcast from the HQ of the community, claiming he had "no manners". Savi demonstrated a fondness for sarcasm, using it in a sick sense such as telling his father, who was blind "long time, no see" after breaking into his house. He enjoyed his own pain as well, making him suicidal as demonstrated while playing Russian Roulette, shot himself three times in a calm manner and how he found briska LA spitting at him and headbutting him as "strangely pleasant" and laughing crazily, respectively. Even while being stabbed and killed he died with a bloody smile on his face. SAVI had a definable relationship with most members of the Maniax. He seemed to respect KINGSLAYER for believing in him and promising to make him a star, he also nicknamed him "Sensei" but was very shocked when the latter stabbed him in the neck. He was extremely sociable, gregarious, and communicative towards ABEL S TEAFAYE and NIK LAS JAGER within THE COMMUNITY, as he appeared to be friends with him and speaking for him when trying to ask LANBRISKA for a date, although he found him being brutally murdered funny enough to grin at. He and LA BRISKA worked together at THE COMMUNITY Charity Ball and he was the one who granted her a phone call to threaten her ex-boyfriend. The most frictional relationship would be with BOT DE LA MON... who mocked him for his young age and prepared to fight him to drive him off the Arrowverse. SAVI destroyer him and drove him off the community Regarding his parentage, Savi absolutely hated his mother and father. Or so he says... we don’t know if it’s another fabricated stroyzzz or the real one. Though he finally discovered that Paul Cicero was his birth father, Savi initially seemed to have a low opinion of him, claiming he was "pathetic" and a "creep". Even after learning that Savi was his birth father, Savi merely stated "I'll be damned" in an easygoing and nonchalant manner, only shortly afterwards realizing the humor in the revelation. Cicero was also somewhat unsympathetic and insensitive towards his son and admits he was a bad father but loved him nevertheless and constantly gave him shelter and a home, even helping Jerome cover up his matricide for that reason alone. Whilst meeting with him after breaking into his house, Savi mockingly called him "pops", "daddy", and "dad" all before killing him. His mother was his first ever victim. She was stated to be cold, abusive, defamatory, and vituperative to her son, and highly promiscuous and alcoholic, but Savi claims that the only reason he killed her was because she asked him to do the dishes while having sex with a clown, which pushed him over the edge once too far. Savi is a pure psychopath, exhibiting all classic traits: a complete lack of emotion, remorse, and fear. He has no empathy for his victims and is easily angered, for example, shooting RALPFH DE LA GUADELOPE just for stealing his line. He also has a very dark and sadistic sense of humor. Post-revival, he has proven himself to be an even more certifiable and overall darker character who wants to see himself on a much larger stage and bring out the insanity he knows so well that exists in his fellow Gotham citizens. He is also all too delighted to forge alliances to his benefit, especially if he is able to manipulate those joining him, as he appears to do with CRACKHEAD JOE after he is landed in prison. Powers and Abilities * Breaking Teeth - Savi is capable of breaking teeth in at least 56,394 different ways, and that is only with his two bare hands * God Tier Shitposting - Savi can use his shitposts as a weapon that attacks people emotionally. It works most effectively against sensitive, gutless softies who get triggered over everything like a bunch of crybaby retards and can't take a joke. * Recovery '''- If given any kind of motivational speech (even if it sucks major dick), ESPECIALLY by some dipshit named Cisco, Savi will immediately gain all his strength back. * '''Timeline Fuck-up - Savi Tar Allen's speed is capable of taking him back in time, allowing him to ruin his own timeline as much as he pleases. He fucks up the timeline every once in a while. * Black Magic - Savi has the ability to turn people into African Americans. Other Facts * Savi Tar Allen owned a pet chimpanzee named Kunta Kinte. * Savi was once believed to be killed by Kingslayer. * Savi once called himself a monster because he wasn't fast enough to make it to the toilet, shitting his pants as a result. * Savi will act very EMO if he's not fast enough to do anything. * After his apparent death by Kingslayer, Savi was trapped in the speed force where he decided to take the agenda of "Snoopie Doge" to try and free himself. * Despite Savi knowing exactly how to prevent his TV show from being a major shit show, the writers always ignore his ideas because they literally don't care anymore. They just want the money. * Savi has a strange fetish for breaking teeth. * The only person who has ever roasted Savi Tar Allen is a female Cisco Ramon roleplayer. * Savi once spread rumors that he and Amy Harper dated. * The only thing Savi hates more than his own TV show is anime. * Savi's death resulted in various more tragedies caused by his own followers in many attempts to please the madman's spirit. Category:Characters